Entre el amor y el odio
by yun-tao-19
Summary: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de SCC, es un AU, de Tomoyo y Eriol. ¿Que pasa que después de 5 años la persona que te traiciono te sigue amando a pesar de todo?, pero lo peor de todo, ¿Qué sucede cuando tu te das cuenta que aun sigues amando a es
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de SCC, es un AU, de Tomoyo y Erial

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de SCC, es un AU, de Tomoyo y Eriol.

¿Que pasa que después de 5 años la persona que te traiciono te sigue amando a pesar de todo?, pero lo peor de todo, ¿Qué sucede cuando tu te das cuenta que aun sigues amando a esa persona y que por amor cuidas de un gran secreto para no perjudicarla?, pero de igual forma ¿le quieres dar una lección para que se cuenta del daño que te hizo?

Espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1: La llegada.

Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón 10:30 AM.

Una joven de unos 25 años, piel blanca, ojos azul profundo, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura; caminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto, se veía de aspecto serio y frió, aunque a la vez se notaba algo apurada. Caminaba lo mas rápido posible, y a la vez se decía para si misma: "maldito vuelo, se tenia que retrasar y ahora mi mamá me va a matar, esta es la reunión mas importante que ha tenido la empresa, ya que es el cambio de mandato y para variar la futura presidenta de la compañía, Tomoyo Daidouji llegara atrasada…- antes de seguir sumida en sus pensamientos suena su celular.

Aló – responde a la llamada.

¿hija? –

sí , mamá-

oye te estoy esperando, ¿Qué te pasó?- sonó algo preocupada por la otra línea.

Es que el avión en Inglaterra sufrió un retraso, pero no te preocupes ahora voy a -tomar un taxi – mientras caminaba en busca de uno.

No, hija, yo mande un auto que te esta esperando, desde que se suponía a ala hora en que llegaría, es un mercedes benz negro, búscalo- Tomoyo ya había salido del aeropuerto y encontró de inmediato el vehículo, el chofer se le acerco.

¿Señorita Tomoyo?- le pregunto de forma disimulada.

Si, soy yo- le respondió.

Bueno vamonos su madre la está esperando de hace un buen rato- la mujer entro al auto y comenzó el trayecto hacia la empresa, mientras tanto comenzó a meditar.

" Hace 5 años que no venia a Japón, cuanto extrañe mi país allá, todo por culpa tuya, Eriol Hiraguizawa, para variar tu eres uno de los accionistas de la empresa, además unos de los mejores ingenieros que posee; aunque tu seas eso y mucho mas no vas a lograr romper mi corazón otra vez como lo hiciste hace 5 años, como tu jugaste con mi amor , ahora me toca a mi, no volveré a caer en tu trampa una vez mas y sufrirás por lo que me hiciste".

En la compañía…

Un grupo de hombres, junto con una mujer, estaban reunidos en una enorme mesa dentro de una oficina bien amplia, la mujer que ya se veía de unos 45 años estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa.

bueno- dijo uno de los hombres, que también se veía que tenias una edad avanzada- Sonomi ¿cuando ira a llegar tu hija? – pregunto un tanto nervioso.

Ya va llegar, no te preocupes, solo que su vuelo se retraso un poco- le dijo con tono calmado.

Mmm, esta bien, de hecho tenemos que esperarla- le dijo apoyandose en el respaldo de su silla.

A todo esto, ¿y tu hijo Eriol?, ¿se supone que también tendría que estar aquí?- le pregunto intrigada Sonomi.

También se suponía que Tena que llegar – respondió algo nervioso- yo se que va a llegar- …

En el estacionamiento subterráneo de la compañía…

Un hombre de unos 27 años de edad aproximadamente, de piel blanca, ojos azulinos, de cabello negro; y de un físico bastante bien formado llegaba en un BMW azul al estacionamiento, mientras mascullaba entre dientes, se veía molesto…

Entupido taco que me toco, me tenia que quedar dormido, ¡demonios!- decía mientras ubicaba el vehículo.

Mientras tanto en el mercedes en que venia Tomoyo se estacionaba cerca del ascensor, se bajo del auto, entro al ascensor y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de este, siente una voz que le grita.

¡Espere por favor, no cierre!- grito el hombre del BMW. Tomoyo no quiso darse vuelta y presiono el botón para detener el cierre, para esperar al hombre, este cuando entro al ascensor, le dijo a Tomoyo – Al piso numero 10 por favor - le pidió con una sonrisa y su cara se notaba algo cansado.

No se preocupe yo también voy para allá – Tomoyo sin querer y por casualidad se voltea y ambos se quedaron paralizados al verse.

Tomoyo…-

Eriol…- ambos susurraron sus nombres…

CONTINUARA…

Hola!! ¿Como están?, bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer capitulo, el otro va ser muchísimo mas largo.

En fin espero sus reviews con ansias.

Cuídense mucho.

Nos vemos.

Yuntao19


	2. un encuentro sorpresivo

Hola

Hola ¿Cómo están?, bueno espero que bien.

Bueno aquí les va el segundo capitulo de mi fic.

**Capitulo 2: "un encuentro sorpresivo"**

En el capitulo anterior…

¡Espere por favor, no cierre!- grito el hombre del BMW. Tomoyo no quiso darse vuelta y presiono el botón para detener el cierre, para esperar al hombre, este cuando entro al ascensor, le dijo a Tomoyo – Al piso numero 10 por favor - le pidió con una sonrisa y su cara se notaba algo cansado.

No se preocupe yo también voy para allá – Tomoyo sin querer y por casualidad se voltea y ambos se quedaron paralizados al verse.

Tomoyo…-

Eriol…- ambos susurraron sus nombres…

--o--

Se quedaron mirando por un buen rato en silencio, hasta que el hombre decidió hablar.

Hace ya 5 años que no nos veíamos Tomoyo- ella lo quedo mirando desafiante, el prosiguió- pues cuéntame, porque deduzco que hiciste muchas cosas en Inglaterra o ¿no?- mientras el le hacia esa pregunta ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

Prov. Tomoyo : "Esta demasiado bello, sus facciones, su cuerpo, todo, hasta su semblante no es igual del hombre del cual me enamore y que tamben yo me…pero en fin esta como quiere, Tomoyo ¿Qué idioteces estas pensando, no creo que todavía sigas enamorada este espécimen de hombre?; recuerda tu solo vienes por intereses laborales, aunque igual habrá tiempo para hacerle daño, romper su corazón en mil pedazos así como me lo rompió a mi y que todavía no cicatriza"- acto seguido le contesto –Bueno si hice muchisimas cosas allá en Inglaterra lo pase de maravilla, no me quejo para nada, además fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en toda mi vida y no me arrepiento, ah y lo mejor de todo que tuve un buen trato por parte de los ingleses- termino en un tono bien soberbio cosa que no le gusto a Eriol, ya que, la expresión que adquirió su rostro no fue para nada agradable; pero sin embargo tomo valor y la acorralo contra la pared del ascensor y le susurro al oído con un tono muy sensual.

Mmm, pero- aspiro su aroma cosa que hizo estremecer a la mujer, hizo una pausa y la quedo mirando a los ojos y descubrió que ella no movía ni un músculo, por eso volvió de nuevo a susurrarle al oído- y ¿no me extrañaste por las noches- pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella, Tomoyo sentía que se derretía por dentro, pero se mantuvo firme; además sabia que esta pregunta iba a llegar; por eso ya le tenia la respuesta.

Claro que no- tratando de esquivar la mirada del hombre que prácticamente la penetraba con su mirada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?, me acorde mas de mi mascota antes que de ti- haciendo una pausa. Pero también me acorde de Tamao ¿tu te acuerdas de ella?, ¿supongo?- tomo valor – como fueron amantes, ¿digo?- Eriol la quedo mirando de forma arrepentida.

Yo lo siento – le decía el hombre a Tomoyo- no quise hacerte eso, fue un error de borrachera, tu sabes perfectamente porque, tu te ibas a ir y yo aquí sin ti- le dijo de la manera mas sincera posible, Tomoyo le hizo caso omiso y le respondió.

No te creo, eras lo suficientemente grandecito como para hacer eso y lo que me estas diciendo es solo una excusa mas de todas las que tienes- estaba a punto de llorar pero mantuvo su aspecto serio.

Así que no me crees?- le pregunto el hombre.

No- le contesto secamente; en ese momento presiona mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, acercando su cara a la de ella, trato de besarla, pero solo consiguió darle un beso en la mejilla, porque ella le corrió la cara.

Prov. Eriol: " ¡no puede ser!, la amo y esta tan bella, mas hermosa que nunca , pero a la vez tan fría como un témpano de hielo; no es para menos si por lo que le hice debería estar por lo menos 500 Km. a la redonda lejos de ella; pero no me voy a rendir, la voy a conquistar de nuevo sea como sea, lo que paso con Tamao fue el mas grande error de mi vida, del que me van a faltar días de mi vida para arrepentirme por lo que le hice, pero ahora"…- la tomo del mentón quedando frente a frente y la beso apasionadamente, Tomoyo se resistía al beso, eran de los mismos que se daban antes, poco a poco fue cediendo y termino por abrazarlo y responderle al beso, hasta que para su sorpresa se abre la puerta del ascensor y varias personas los quedan mirando, la mujer al darse cuenta se suelta bruscamente de el y lo abofetea fuertemente.

¡Imbecil! – le grita y sale de ahí dirigiéndose a la oficina de su madre mientras que Eriol se toca la mejilla que la tenia colorada.- " ¡Maldición! , ¿Qué diablos hiciste Tomoyo Daidouji?, todo el mundo nos vio, y como son demasiados reservados en esta empresa, el chisme va correr por toda esta institución; aunque debo de reconocer que estuvo mi genial su beso, de hecho y debo reconocerlo siempre me han gustado sus besos, pero ahora me debo concentrar por que soy la futura presidenta de la empresa, y no estar pensando en idiotas, que vergüenza, si mi madre se entera va ser el acabose"- pensaba eso mientras se iba la sala de reuniones…

"Genial la bese, por fin la bese, necesitaba hacerlo, pero ahora todo el mundo se dio cuenta, que vergüenza mas grande, pero mi fierecilla va hacer mía de nuevo y ahora no la pienso dejar irse a ninguna parte mas, no otra vez"- quedo mirando a los empleados que estaban atónitos -¿¡Que miran sus ineficientes, no se les paga por estar mirando a sus jefes?! , ¡sigan trabajando sus curiosos!!- decía en tono de orden, haciendo que todos se fueran a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo- " si mi padre se entera va ser el fin del mundo, por que aquí los chismes vuelan, mejor me dirijo a la sal de reuniones"-

Pero lo que no saben esos dos es que se van a encontrar con una enorme sorpresa…

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ah muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews y les hago una aclaración, la que oculta algo es Tomoyo no Eriol, cosa que el no sabe y en capítulos siguientes se sabrá.

Gracias a los reviews de: Johanna- Ikari, Voca Team, angelio14 y darthmocy.

Una cita de una canción "Entre el amor y el odio existe la línea del perdón"

Si nada más que decir…

Cuídense y nos vemos en el otro capitulo.

Bye bye


	3. Cambios en la empresa

Hola ¿ como estan

Hola ¿como están?, quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me han llegado, también muchas gracias por los consejos y voy a tratar de corregir cierta escritura.

Bueno sin tanto bla, bla, bla…

Aclaraciones de la escritura…

"_pensamientos"_

- Dialogo-

(N/A: notas de la autora)

Ahora a la acción…

**Capitulo3: "Cambios en la empresa"**

Al llegar Tomoyo a la sala de reuniones; toco la puerta y se oyó una voz adentro que decía:

Pase-

Antes de entrar Tomoyo se encontró otra vez con Eriol y de forma muy enojada le pregunto:

¿Que haces aquí?, ¿No te basto con el show que paso hace un rato?; ¡Toda la empresa se entero y todo por tu culpa, grandísimo animal!- termino un tanto agitada a lo que el ojiazul le contesto de manera galante, pero a la vez de forma arrogante.

No es por ti preciosa, a que vengo acá fue solo por coincidencia- guiñándole el ojo a lo que Tomoyo "trato" de hacer caso omiso al gesto del hombre; Eriol a su vez abrió la puerta de la sala haciendo un gesto muy galante con la mano para que pasara Tomoyo esta a su vez lo quedo mirando desafiante y paso.

Gracias- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, al entrar se encuentran varias personas en su mayoría hombres, alrededor de una mesa y en la cabecera una mujer, las edades de estas personas bordeaban entre los40 y 60 años aproximadamente, la mujer de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos azules los fue a recibir, sobretodo a la muchacha. (N/A: O sea Obvio UU).

Hija- la saluda con un beso- Siéntate por favor- dirigiéndose al resto- Bueno les quiero presentar a mi hija, yo creo que muy pocos se acordaran de ella, ya que hace 5 años que no venia a Japón – Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y el resto, de las personas te respondió con el mismo gesto- Eriol, por favor siéntate – el hombre se sentó al lado de Tomoyo se notaba que no la iba a dejar en paz,( --), solo por educación y madurez no se fue a otro puesto.

Pues diga Sra. Sonomi, yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de ¿Por qué estoy acá?-quedo mirando a su padre - A mi solo mi padre me aviso que viniera, pero ¿para que es? – se notaba preocupado.

Bueno- le contesto Sonomi- Empezare a decir que yo, ya estoy cansada y merezco ya hacer mi retiro formal y es para avisarle de que la persona que va a ocupar mi lugar es mi hija Tomoyo- la mujer se agacho la cabeza en forma de respeto – Por eso – tomo una carpeta con unos documentos y se dirigió a donde estaba Tomoyo- Hija, legalmente eres la nueva presidenta de las empresas Daidouji S.A.- Tomoyo los recibió y el resto de la audiencia comenzaron a aplaudir – Espero que la cuides tal y como la cuidé yo- termino en un tono melancólico.

No te preocupes madre- le respondió- yo la cuidare, tal y como tu lo has hecho todos estos años- acto seguido se abrazan, después de los aplausos, pero el padre de Eriol se levanto de su puesto.

Disculpen, yo también tengo un aviso- todos quedaron expectantes a lo que iba a decir, el hombre miro a Eriol- por eso te llame hijo, porque yo también voy a dejar mi puesto de gerente general en la empresa, mi tiempo ya ha terminado y esta compañía necesita nuevos lideres para seguir a cargo, de la empresa, así como Sonomi, yo he decidido que el que ocupara mi cargo será mi hijo Eriol- todos lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos sobre todo el joven.

Pero… ¿Cómo padre?- le contesto demasiado sorprendido y todavía saliendo del estado de shock en el que se encontraba- y mi puesto en la empresa, no puede quedar vacío- le termino de responder algo mas calmado, el hombre de estatura alta para el promedio, de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos azules, de un físico muy bien cuidado para ser un hombre de 50 años.

Le contesto:

No te preocupes, ya he conversado con tu prima Li Mailing y acepto encantada, además que ya tiene una gran experiencia a pesar de que es muy joven y encuentro que tiene grandes habilidades y recuerda que ella es ingeniero en Física, o sea no hay que mirarla en menos, son pocas las mujeres que estudian ese ramo que es mas para hombres y además le gusta estar en su ambiente todo matemático con los ingenieros no te preocupes- termino de argumentarle el hombre, en eso Sonomi toma la palabra.

Entonces le nuevo gerente general es Eriol Hiraguizawa, hijo de Albert Hiraguizawa- de nuevo toda la concurrencia estaba aplaudiendo, menos una persona, Eriol la quedo mirando fijamente y ella corrió la cara- Como esto no se da todos los días hay que celebrarlo, llamare a Sakura para que lo prepare todo- la mujer se dirige al comunicador.

Mientras tanto…

_Prov. Tomoyo"Genial, ahora lo que me faltaba, mi madre me cede su puesto, solo por envejece junto con el padre del imbecil de Eriol __**su antiguo amor de juventud **__doy gracias a Kami que el no es mi padre; no y lo mejor de todo que voy a tener que prácticamente trabajar junto con Eriol ¡FABULOSO!...mmm, aunque pensándolo bien, me saldrá mas fácil, par hacerlo sufrir, porque de esta no se va a salvar, se va arrepentir de la noche que me engaño con Tamao para el resto de su vida. Pero ¿no será mucho para él?, no Tomoyo Eriol Hiraguizawa te las va a pagar muy caro"_

En otro lado de la sala…

_Prov.Eriol:"¡Genial!_, _voy a trabajar codo a codo con mi Tomoyo y la voy hacer darse cuenta de que yo soy el único hombre de su vida; porque estoy dispuesto a todo por ella; pero por otro lado, ¿Por qué mi padre ha dejado la empresa?, mmm…, no será que se ira de descanso con su __**antiguo amor de juventud,**__ que es la Sra. Sonomi, menos mal que no soy hijo de Sonomi, porque así no podría ser novio de Tomoyo, mejor dicho su futuro y segunda vez novio, pero no es por eso estos dos dejaron la empresa, pero averiguare como que me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa"._

En otro rincón de ese lugar…

_Prov.Albert:"Por fin, me iré de la empresa, no solo con una gran reputación, sino que también con la mujer que siempre he amado, nos iremos lejos, dejando a Tomoyo y a Eriol solos, esa es la otra razón que tuvimos con Sonomi para retirarnos, además de ya haber cumplido una etapa muy larga de trabajo en esta empresa; porque yo se que mi hijo le hizo algo a Tomoyo que es difícil de perdonar , pero el la ama y espero que puedan cumplir el sueño que Sonomi y yo tuvimos que esperar 30 años para hacerlo realidad, yo quise muchísimo a mi esposa y Eriol para mi es todo después que falleció mi esposa me dedique a entero por el y para el , no me arrepiento el haberme casado con Li Song; aunque como Sonomi no hay nadie igual, ya han pasado 30 años y todavía la sigo amando y ella también, espero que por ultimo se lleven bien estos para hacer producir como corresponde la empresa, ya que están grandecitos y esto no es un juego"…_

OK, Sakura, el cóctel será para dos horas más ¿cierto?- preguntaba Sonomi, por medio del comunicador.

Si señora, todo estará listo, yo me encargo de todo, no se preocupe- dijo la voz del otro lado.

Muy bien quedamos de acuerdo en eso-

Si, Sra.-

De ahí te hablo de nuevo para saber que es lo que pasa-

Bueno nos vemos Sra. Sonomi-

OK, Sakura, adiós-

Adiós-

Listo, en toda la empresa se va hacer publico el cambio de mando, así que en dos horas mas se va hacer un cóctel de bienvenida, también para anunciarlo públicamente- Termino de hablar Sonomi, varios quedaron sorprendidos y anonadados, porque Sonomi no era de las que hacia fiestas ni eventos públicos era mas bien reservada; aunque los que quedaron mas sorprendidos fueron Tomoyo y Eriol, ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, Sonomi vio esta y pensó.

_Prov. Sonomi "¿Será bueno dejar a estos dos solos a cargo de la empresa? ¿Que pasara cuando Albert y yo no estemos? ¿se armara una guerra o habrá mas amor de por medio?, espero que estos dos se junten y hagan una tregua por el bien de la empresa , yo se que son buenos profesionales ,y muy buenos; pero también me interesa la felicidad de ambos y la de mi…, yo solo espero que mi hija pueda personar a Eriol ya que están a tiempo, no así como Albert y yo que tuvimos que esperar 30 años para pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos; no me arrepiento de haberme casado con Touma, porque Tomoyo ha sido para mi lo mejor que he tenido en la vida, pero aun así como mujer me sentí muy sola después de haber quedado viuda tan joven, que para aliviar mi dolor, porque a Touma lo quise y mucho, me enfoque en la totalidad a Tomoyo y criarla como una chica de bien; también le paso lo mismo a Albert, que se dedico por completo a Eriol, después de haber fallecido Li Song; a pesar de que trabajamos codo a codo con Albert, tantos años nunca les fuimos infieles, ni siquiera a sus memorias, después de viudos esperamos mas de 20 años podemos retomar la relación que perdimos hace 30 años, el yéndose a los Estados Unidos y yo a Inglaterra, después nos volvimos a juntar pero cada uno con sus respectivas familias, de eso ya han pasado 30 años, es pasado y ahora quiero ser feliz con el, aunque hay un secreto, bueno no es tan secreto mi hijo mayor del que ni Tomoyo sabe quien es, o sea lo conoce pero no como hermano sino como tío, si no hubiera sido por Touma, Yukito hubiera sido muy infeliz, pensando que su padre es otra persona, por eso siempre voy a estarle muy agradecida de hacerle creer, con el dolor de mi alma que el es mi cuñado, también mis suegros fueron muy buenas personas, e hicieron de mi hijo una persona de bien, es un gran medico y de mis dos hijos estoy orgullosa, pensar que cuantas noches yo lo tuve que consolar porque ya no estaban sus padres, may, por ahora eso lo tendré que guardar, pero esta verdad se sabrá si o si, por el bien de todos y sobretodo el mío; ahora los tres están grandes y sabrán que hacer, sobretodo estos dos que están muy bien criados, ya mas no podemos hacer con Albert, ya es hora de que tengan que aprender a resolver sus problemas como gente adulta"…-_no pudo seguir sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que, Tomoyo la interrumpió.

Madre, quisiera hablar contigo- decía algo titubeante, Sonomi la miro y le contesto.

Dime hija, ¿que te pasa que te veo tan preocupada?- al verla así también le preocupaba.

Lo que pasa- quedo mirando para todos lados- Este ¿podemos hablar mas en privado?- le pregunto a su madre, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Claro- ambas se fueron a un rincón de la sala- Dime, ¿Qué te pasa?-ahora Sonomi estaba mas que preocupada.

Lo que pasa, es que en el ascensor del subterráneo me encontré con Eriol y después de unas cuantas palabras, nos besamos y para mejor, todo este piso nos vio- termino algo avergonzada la cara de espanto de Sonomi lo decía todo.

Por otro lado de la empresa de la sala, Eriol estaba conversando con su padre en privado…

Mira papá, no te traje para acá de hablar de negocios, sino que de otra cosa- se notaba nervioso Eriol.

¿Qué paso hijo?, cuéntame con confianza, para eso soy tu padre, ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto calmado pero a la vez preocupado, Eriol nunca fue un hijo del que le ha dado problemas si no mas bien muchisimas satisfacciones y que le contra algo del que se notaba nervioso era preocupante.

Lo que pasa, es que gracias al bendito taco, que me toco hoy, me encontré con Tomoyo en el ascensor, hace como 15 minutos aproximadamente y después de una charla tan "amena"- lo dijo con tono irónico – La bese y lo mejor de todo que ella me respondió, pero estábamos en lo mejor cuando, se abre la maldita puerta del ascensor y todos los trabajadores de este piso nos quedaron mirando – termino avergonzado, la cara de Albert decía que estaba enojado.

Después de un breve silencio…

¿¡Queeeeee?! – se escucho el sonido de Sonomi como de Albert, histéricos y enojados en toda la sala de reuniones.

El resto de los accionista presentes quedaron mirando de forma alternada la expresión de Sonomi y de Albert.

CONTINUARA…

Hola!Cómo están?, bueno espero que bien, lo que es yo igual he tenido mucho que hacer, pero aquí esta el capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora Eriol y Tomoyo tienen un hermano que ni siquiera saben que lo es. ¿Cuándo aparecerá?, se vera dentro de los siguientes capítulos. Voy a esperar sus reviews con ansias.

Cuídense mucho, que esten bien.

Adiós.

YunTao19


End file.
